


Are we friends?

by kriptiana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, Familiar Dean Winchester, Familiars, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Witch Castiel, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriptiana/pseuds/kriptiana
Summary: Lost and without memories, he is stuck in his familiar German shepherd form and Dean finds himself stuck in a humans house. Why does this man smell like herbs and grass? And why doesn't he remember what his name is or who he is? This all torments the young familiars mind, but luckily he has the weird human Castiel to help him out with it. Hopefully, Dean can figure out all the questions that he has, before it is too late.





	Are we friends?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I have been meaning to get out of my system for a while, so here it is. Please, comment if you see any mistakes or you have any suggestions how to improve my writing and make this more interesting for you guys. :)

Tap, tap, tap… What is that sound? Crunch, crunch. Stop. Make the sounds stop… He just wants to sleep. Nothing else.  


''Hey…you…'' Somebody speaks from a great distance. Or… Maybe near? He doesn’t know.  


''It’s… ok…'' The voice speaks again. Is it going to be okay? He suddenly feels cold. Why is he cold?  


''Shhh… help…'' What is the voice trying to say? Does this voice needs help? He can’t help. He feels cold. And weak? His thoughts seem to be fuzzy. The voice fades out and then he feels warmer. Something is around him. Please, no. Don’t… He doesn’t want to be trapped again. Again? He tries to move, but something constricts him and the voice appears again.  


''It’s… ok. '' The same words again. He wants to believe the voice, but he knows it’s not okay. Tiny tingles start to surround him. Uncomfortable ones. He whines and the voice shushes him. The voice speaks, but his thoughts are getting fuzzier and fuzzier. Please… Make it stop…  
Darkness surrounds him. Lulls him back into deep sleep.

XXX

Next time he wakes up, he feels better. Warmer… But now, instead of being cold, he felt pain. Sharp pain, when he was taking in a breath. Please… Make it stop… He hears a whine. Is somebody there? Then his brain supplies for him that it was him, who made the sound.  
Tap, tap, tap. The same sound from before, his brain supplies and a voice appears. Suddenly, the pain disappears, but with it, he feels sleepier again. Why is this happening to him? His head feels heavy. For now… He will let the darkness take him.

Time goes by. He doesn't know how long he has been getting out and back into the darkness. The only thing he is aware of is the presence of another being, who always comes to him and takes the pain away. He doesn’t know if it has been days, weeks or just few hours. But… He starts to feel better.  
Finally, he can open his eyes. It’s bright. Too bright. He whines and hides his face under his paws. Paws? Confusion fills his body. He tries to open his eyes again, blinking them open. Until it becomes bearable. He raises his head and blinks his eyes, looking around. He is in a big room. Very big room. There is a table next to the bed he is in. It seems to be the size of a closet. The bed feels big too. He looks around. Sees paintings and light brown walls. Painted with flowers. His nose picks up the smell of herbs and blood. Old blood. He scrunches his nose in disgust. Then his brain supplies that it is the smell of his own blood.

He tries to get up, but feels too weak. He huffs, laying back down and finally looking at himself. Paws. He sees black paws and blinks his eyes. What is this? Whose are those? He tries to move away, whining and grunting. And then freezes, when a sound comes from somewhere far away. Tap, tap, tap. A steady heartbeat and creaking sound. Door. It was the door that was creaking. His brain supplies from him. A sudden growling sound appears, making him freeze in fear. His eyes catch a movement and ignoring his own discomfort moves and faces the movement. The threat. Threat?  


''Hey… It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.'' A voice says and then he realizes, he is looking at a man. A human, whose hands are raised up as if saying he wasn’t a threat. Finally, his brain realizes, that growling he is hearing? It’s coming from him not the man in front of him, watching him with a calm expression.

Paws and growling. He isn’t a human. His memory finally relents in and he remembers. He is an animal. But not just any kind of animal. A dog. A German shepherd. But not only that. He is a familiar. His brain tries to remember what the word means, but fails. His body feeling stiff and tired and yet continuing to growl at the man in front of him.  


''I’m not going to hurt you. I’m good. I’m a bit terrified of dogs, so try not to kill me. I healed you, but you are still weak and should rest.'' He stared at the man in front of him, who was talking in a soothing tone, showing him that he wasn’t a threat to him.  


''I hope you can understand me. I don’t want to become lunch for you. I still have things to do and people to help.'' The man in front of him continued to ramble, making him even more confused. He huffed, his growling stopping and him laying down with a low thud sound. He still stared at the man, who had stopped rambling and was staring at him, waiting to see if he would do anything.

For few moments, or maybe hours, they both stood in their places. The weird man had sat down on the floor, not going near him and he himself was lying in a comfortable bed. He was surprised that the human had decided to put him on a bed. Don’t they usually put animals on some kind of rug or send to a vet? The idea of a vet, made him shiver. His memory was still fuzzy, but somewhere, at the back of his mind, he knew that he had been to a vet and it wasn’t a pleasant experience. After all, familiars are humans not animals. DNA similar to an animal, but it didn’t mean he could have the same treatment without feeling extreme pain and hangover.

He felt frustrated that he couldn’t remember anything. What even was his name? Even the thought of it made his head hurt, so… Instead he watched the man, who was still watching him. It was a weird stare. Without blinking his eyes and stuff. Of course, it wasn’t like he didn’t blink at all, but the illusion was there. And yet, he didn’t feel threatened, even though his instincts told him to not trust humans. Humans are cruel.  
A sudden sound made them both look at the door. Footsteps. This time less heavy than the footsteps of the man in front of him. Sounded more like a clicking sound. Click. Click. Click. A growl erupted deep inside of him. The man stood had stood up and froze, when he heard him growl.

''Meg?'' The man spoke a bit louder than he had talked to him. Footstep sound stopped.  


''Clarence? Where are you? And why does it smell here like a wet dog?'' A squeaky voice answered to the man. His brain supplied it was a woman’s voice.  


''I’m upstairs. I’ll be downstairs in a bit and I’ll explain everything. Just don’t come upstairs, please.'' He watched the door and how the man, Clarence (Who gave this poor man such a horrid and mouthful name?), turned back to him. The man smiled at him, watching him for a bit.  


''I want to check on your injuries, but I can’t do that if you are going to growl and bite me, so can we have a deal to do this fast, so it is less uncomfortable for me and you, hm?''  
He huffed at the weird man, lying his head down on the bed. Waiting for the man to do something. Dull feeling of pain had appeared at some point, but he had been so preoccupied with the weird man, that he hadn’t noticed it. He will let the man help. If he wanted him to die, he probably would have already been dead by now.

Clarence watched him for a minute and then slowly came closer, waiting to see if he would attack, but he didn't even bother raising his head. He was still tired and the pain was making him not want to do anything. Besides the dude seemed not threatening at the moment, so he let him get close. Pick up the blanket that had been put over him. Ah, that is where the warmth had come from. He whined, when the cold hit his skin and fur, making the man freeze in his spot, but relaxed, when he realized that the big, bad wolf wasn't going to do anything about the weird man in front of him.

Silently, Clarence checked him out. Occasionally, he heard sounds coming from downstairs, where probably ‘’Meg’’ was doing something. He noticed that the man smelled like all kinds of herbs, which after a while made him sleepier.  


''There you go. Your injuries are almost healed up and you are going to be just fine, little one.'' He heard the man speak in a soothing tone, petting him on the head. This time, he let the man think he was a normal dog. He didn’t like it, when people petted him. He wasn’t an animal after all. But this guy smelled so nice. And he felt so sleepy and warm again that he didn’t bother to do anything about it.  


Soon enough, darkness took over him. Somewhere at the background hearing the footsteps that left him alone in the warm, fluffy bed that smelled of grass and strange herbs.


End file.
